


Pink And Gold

by lumifuer



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Harley being a fluff ball, homicidal fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: It’s Christmas day and the reader and Harley are unpacking their gifts for each other.
Relationships: Harley quinn/reader, harley quinn/you
Kudos: 78





	Pink And Gold

You were sitting on the floor in your small flat, right next to the Christmas tree. The lit candles filled the room with festive smells and warmth, Harley insisted on playing some holidays music on the radio and you still had the taste of your favourite pie in your mouth.

“So, what did you get me?” Harley was impatiently eyeing the presents under the tree the entire dinner. Just when you thought you could never find joy in Christmas time again, Harley bought you matching sweaters, made you wear those silly reindeer horns as a headband and decorated your apartment. She was the one responsible for the cookies and pies as well.

“You’ll have to find that out for yourself,” you said, handing her the package.

She grabbed it quickly and began tearing the wrapping paper off its surface. You’d be lying if you said you were sure she’s going to like her present. You had a hard time finding something special for her. Most of your ideas proved to be either impossible to find or illegal. So you decided to go with the cheesy option. But now, the stress got to you and you almost wanted to take that off her hands and hide it. But it was too late.

She finally got to the small box and examined it closely. She looked at you, a little bit confused.

“I thought you’d said you’re not going to propose during holidays,” she reminded you with a shy smile on her red lips.

“Hate to disappoint you, but it’s not a proposal.”

But it could be, you thought to yourself, and the idea made you incredibly happy for a brief second.

“Okay,” he got back to opening the gift. She lifted the lid and her eyes changed. Sparks could be seen in them, those made of pure happiness and joy. She pulled the necklace out to see it in better lighting.

“It’s so beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“I notice you never replaced the one with the first letter of – uhm, you know.”

“The piece of shit I used to date?” Harley offered you a helping hand.

“Exactly. So I figured you could have a new one. But this time, with your name on it.”

The necklace was made of gold, with pink and blue gems creating the name ‘Harley’ with a huge heart at the end.

“I was thinking about getting a new one,” she said with the biggest smile on her face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She jumped up and hugged you so tight you became breathless for a second. All that stress paid off in the end. Seeing her happy, asking you to help her put the piece on and constantly touching and looking at it in the mirror - it was priceless to you. And even more meaningful to Harley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
